Avatar Deku
by BlueField08
Summary: Izuku Midoriya thought he was quirkless. But lying dormant was something so much greater. Rated M For language and violence in later chapters.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or ATLA. This is just my opinion on what I think would happen if ATLA Crossed over into the BNHA universe. **_

All men are not created equal. Unfortunately, this was a lesson that Izuku Midoriya had to learn the hard way. He was currently lying on his back in a light daze after he had unsuccessfully tried to save another boy from being bullied by his friend Kacchan.

-A few minutes earlier-

"Don't hurt him Kacchan! Or I'll stop you myself!" Midoriya said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do without your quirk, Deku?" Kacchan retorted. Soon after, Katsuki (kacchan) Bakugo's friends came by his side. One had wings, the other had extendable fingers. Kacchan's quirk was explosion, and as Izuku Midoriya learned the hard way, those explosions hurt. A lot.

\- 8 years later -

Midoriya and Bakugo's relationship had worsened over the years. Midoriya still admired Kacchan, but Kacchan wanted nothing to do with "that quirkless loser." Or Deku as he liked to call him.

80% of people had superpowers called quirks. However much Izuku wanted to be a hero, he was part of the other 20% of people who didn't have a quirk. Both his mother and father had quirks, which made him feel even worse. Why couldn't he get his moms quirk that pulled small objects to her? Or his father's quirk that allowed him to breathe fire?

One night, Izuku had a strange dream. He saw someone familiar but didn't recognize him. The man in strange orange and red robes, and strange arrows on his arms and head was doing martial arts that Izuku had never seen before, and he was producing fire and wind almost simultaneously. His foes looked like they were manipulating the earth to attack him. It looked like his attackers had similar quirks.

That morning, Izuku woke up and had breakfast with his mother and discussed his dream.

"Maybe it has something to do with the planets aligning or something," his mom joked. They both laughed after that comment. Inko Midoriya looked at the clock and said, "Well you had better hurry up or you'll be late to school!"

At school, they were discussing their students' choice in school as they were in their last year of junior high. "Let's be serious here, you'll all be trying out for the hero courses across the country aren't you?" their teacher said. The classroom erupted into cheers and screaming as he finished. "All right, all right. I know you've all got amazing quirks." He pandered, knowing that they really didn't. Looking mainly at the kid that could pull his eyes out of their socket and the kid with a nose that was 7 inches long. "But, you're still not allowed to use them in class."

"Hey teach," Bakugo gloated, "don't lob me in with this group of extras." Everyone glared at him, but none of them having the courage to speak up and dispute his claims. They all knew that they didn't want to be on his bad side.

The teacher looked at him and said, "Bakugo, correct? You want to go to U.A don't you?" At hearing this, the class erupted once more, but this time into speculation and rumors.

"U.A.? Isn't that the national school?"

"Really, I heard their acceptance rate was .2% in a good year."

"He's that big headed enough to think he can make it in?"

Again the teacher looked down at his notes and noticed one more student that was applying for U.A. "Midoriya, you want to go to U.A as well right?" at this Izuku's heart stopped as he knew what was coming. Everyone in his class was consumed by laughter as they all knew the absurdity of the quirkless boy getting in. After everyone was done making fun of him, the bell rang. As the students started to walk out of the room, the teacher called after them "Don't forget that that paper on the planetary alignment and what the ancient cultures thought it meant is due on Monday!"

After walking home from a very bad day of school, Izuku passed under a bridge when he heard a strange voice behind him.

"Not a great vessel but it'll do, just need to hide long enough so he won't find Me.", the stranger said. Panicking, Midoriya began to run, but the stranger was made of a sort of sludge and trapped him inside of the sludge. The sludge began to enter his mouth, then down his throat. After struggling to get out and failing, he heard another booming voice.

"**There you are, villain!" **The #1 Pro Hero All Might said. Winding back his fist he yelled **"TEXAS SMASH!" **and punched. The next thing Izuku felt was immense wind. As the sludge villain was blown away by the power of All Might's punch. Izuku stared at All Might with awe before passing out. While unconscious, he had another dream about another strange man he had never met before. This man was in red robes, but much older with grey hair and a long beard. He looked like he was battling a volcano. His eyes flashed white for a second before showing off an immense air blast to cool the magma.

He woke to All Might rapidly tapping his face. **"Thought we lost you there!"** he boomed. Izuku having a panic attack shot to his feet to thank him repeatedly. **"Well, I ought to be off now" **Before getting ready to leave

Before he left Izuku yelled "Wait! I've wanted to ask you something!"

"**Sorry, I must be off." **All Might exclaimed, getting into a crouching position. Without him realizing it, Izuku had latched onto his leg while they flew away. After realizing he had a straggler on his leg, All Might landed on a rooftop to have a conversation with the boy.

Izuku yelled again, "I need to ask you something, could a quirk-less boy like me ever become a hero?!" All Might stopped and thought for a second '_**I guess I do have a little time left'**_. Wisps of steam began to come off of him **'**_**Shit, maybe not.**_**'** And after a big ball of steam had exploded, a deflated version of All Might (Small Might) appeared.

Izuku freaked out and screamed, "AHH! You're not All Might! You're an imposter! Where did All Might go!?"

"I assure you, I am All Mi-" He was cut off after coughing up a considerable amount of blood, causing Izuku to freak out even more. "You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing? I'm like that", He said. '_This can't be real!' _Izuku thought. "After a battle, I tried to cover up I was injured pretty badly. I can only be in my hero form for about 3 hours a day." He explained. "And to answer your question from earlier, no I don't think you can be a hero, some villains simply cannot be stopped without a quirk. Dreams are good to have, but they should be realistic. You could be a police officer" All might theorized "They get a lot of crap because the pros capture most of the villains, but it's still a noble profession."

While walking off the roof and down the stairwell, he checked his pocket "Shit, where'd he go?!" Looking out the window he saw an explosion and what looked like sludge.

Meanwhile, Bakugo and his friends were down by the scene of the crime, and the sludge villain wasted no time trying to envelop him like it did Midoriya. Izuku walked down there by the time he was starting to be enveloped. Looking to see who was taken, he saw Bakugo. There was conflict in his mind as Bakugo always treated him horribly, but he still admired him and he was his friend.

But, as soon as he saw the look of fear and helplessness on his face, his legs moved before he could react. '_Why am I running? Why can't I stop?!'_ Izuku thought.

"HEY! STOP KID!" The other heroes in the area tried to tell him. He took his backpack off and threw it at the villain and sliced his arm through the air and a wave of air followed. The villain was stunned as a pencil and notebook hit his eyes. This power felt so natural but he'd never used it before. Small Might watched in confusion as he saw the seemingly quirkless boy just do something that even the pros were afraid to do.

"Deku! Get out of here!" Bakugo yelled as small explosions occurred in his hands, trying to get free.

"I couldn't just watch you die!" Izuku yelled with tears in his eyes. He clawed away at the sludge but his hands just passed through it. Behind the crowd, All Might suddenly grew in size and leaped behind the villain.

"**DETROIT SMAAASH!**" All Might yelled as he threw a massive punch that blasted the sludge so powerfully that it looked like a bomb had gone off and left bits and pieces of him everywhere. The Pros and the police began to clean up the mess as they knew that if left unattended that the villain would reform himself and slink away again. After saving the two boys, the press swarmed all three of them.

"What's your name boy?" The press asked.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya" He responded nervously.

"And yours?" They said, turning to Bakugo.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo; now get the hell out of my face!" He said angrily. After that, Izuku walked home alone. Bakugo soon caught up with him and said "Hey! I don't need your help.I don't owe you anything. You got that?!" He yelled. As Bakugo walked away, Izuku could tell that his pride was injured.

"**I AM HERE!**" All Might said as he dashed in.

"Woah, All Might what are you doing here?" Izuku responded. All Might transformed into Small Might.

"I saw what you did back there. That was pretty impressive. " Small Might said with a proud look on his face.

"Either way you acted like a hero today when other pros were too scared to act." Small Might said. "Young man, you too can become a hero, but it won't be easy. I could train you myself if you're open to it."

Izuku was having a mental breakdown. His mom wasn't very supportive when they found out Izuku couldn't have a quirk. His mom didn't tell him what he needed to hear. But the person who he admired most just did. "Of course sir! I want to become a hero more than anything!"

'_I was going to talk to him about One For All, but he accepted so quickly, I guess I won't bring it up .'_ Small Might thought. "Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach on Saturday morning at 7:00 AM sharp, don't be late!" Small Might said.

"Don't worry sir, I won't be late!" Izuku said very excitedly.

When Izuku got home, his mother was waiting for him. "I saw you on TV! Are you okay?!" His mother said.

"Yeah Mom, I'm okay. I met All Might! He's going to personally train me starting at 7:00 AM on Saturday!"

"That's great Izuku! I'm so proud of you!" His mother cried. Izuku got ready for bed excited for the next morning to train with All Might.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow; he hadn't realized how tired he was. Once asleep, he had another vision of the bald-headed man with the arrow tattoos. This time, he wasn't watching a memory from his life; he was standing face-to-face with him. With a gentle smile, he said, "Welcome, Izuku. I've been waiting."

The green haired boy asked, "What? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The man responds, "My name is Aang. I was the avatar, one of your past lives."

"Ok, Aang. What's an avatar, and past life? " Izuku said.

Aang pondered this for a minute, looking wistfully to the horizon and stated. "The avatar is a powerful being that has control over the four elements of the ancient world. You were born into the cycle as an air-bender like me. It doesn't make much sense as the next one should have been an earth bender. Perhaps the cycle reset after being dormant for so long. As to answer your question about past lives; when an avatar dies, they are reborn into the next element in the cycle. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire."

Izuku took a while to respond as he was still trying to process what he had just heard. When he finally did speak he asked, "I can control the elements and you are a past version of me?"

"That's correct," Aang said," Since the nations and cultures of my world are gone. A couple of the other avatars will have to teach you when you're ready."

This was just too much for our poor freckled faced friend, "Really? I'm next in a long line of avatars that have a super powerful/weird quirk? How is it even possible a quirk to reincarnate after the user has died?" He mumbled. At this point, he almost wasn't even saying any words as he was mumbling so fast.

This was finally stopped as Aang put his hands on the young boy's shoulders." You have to calm down; bending the elements takes a calm mind and disciplined thoughts." The avatar said wisely. "Also we avatars don't have quirks. We bend the energies that reside within all living and non-living things."

This was too much for young Midoriya as he just stared in shock. Finally, when he did speak he said, "Hang on; you said that your nations and cultures are gone? What happened to them?"

At this question, Aang's subtle smile faded, and was replaced with a look of shame and dread. After a little, he replied, "That, dear Izuku, is our greatest failure. The avatar after me, Korra, knows it best as it happened while she was still around. But long story short there was a great and terrible war. On a scale so massive that it nearly destroyed both the physical world and the spirit world. She was able to stop the fighting, but not before it was too late. The damage was done. Most of the benders were wiped out and the spirit world was extremely drained. Because the spirit world was so drained, the spirit portals were permanently closed as there just wasn't enough energy left to keep them open. Also, this event drew the spirits back into their world to recover, which as a side effect made the avatar spirit go dormant. In this state, it would still reincarnate, but could not interact with the world. As a result, it basically put humanity back to the Bronze Age. "

"Then how am I here, if the avatar spirit is dormant?" The inquisitive teen asked.

"That's simple. Harmonic Convergence, when all the planets align it's an extreme spiritual event that rejuvenated the spirit world and awoke the avatar spirit," remarked the Air-bender. "And now it's time for you to wake up Izuku or you'll be late for your training with All Might."

Saturday morning Izuku got up ready for the day at 6:00 AM. His mom drove him to the beach and Izuku got out of the car. "Be safe Izuku!" His mom said.

"There you are, right on time." Small Might said with a smile, "So, we need to work on developing your strength and endurance, so I've whipped up a plan for you to get into tip-top shape before the U.A. entrance exam!" he asked.

"Woah! Thanks All might!" Izuku responded.

"All Might?" Said one bystander.

"Where?" Said another.

All might leaned in closely and told Izuku to say he was just seeing things.

"Sorry! I was just seeing things!" Izuku said quite loudly.

"Aww man!" Said the bystander

"I wanted an autograph" Said the other.

"Let's get started on your training, young Midoriya. Oh, and call me Toshinori Yagi" Toshinori said.

And so began 10 months of hell.

_**Author's Note: The next chapter will go much more into the Avatar portion of the story.**_


End file.
